kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sarah Parker
Sarah Parker is Kaz's adoptive Earth sister and secret love interest. Sarah always tries to steer Kaz in the right direction and help him adjust to life on Earth. Since his arrival, they develop a strong sibling relationship, but during the series, Kaz and Sarah began to develop romantic feelings for one other. Kaz, in turn, always supports Sarah to the best of his ability. In one episode, Sarah tried out for the cheerleading squad and made the cut. Sarah is also a talented dancer, which is shown in the other series, The Hybrid Girls. She is the older sister of Emily Parker. History In the first episode Personality Sarah is the sweet, kind-hearted and caring member of the team, compared to little sister, Emily, who is a tomboy. She is a optimistic and slightly clumsy person who always sees the positive side of a situation. Sarah is popular with other kids, and her enthusiasm allowed her to join to other clubs at Turtle Cove High. Sarah immediately developed an interest in her foster brother, Prince Kaz, the new Masked Rider from Edenoi. Their relationship developed throughout the year, and she grew to care for him deeply. However, when Sarah started liking basketball hunk Jared Slater, he spends time with her, which made Kaz jealous, but Sarah's sister, Emily convinced him that Sarah only likes Kaz and she teaches him on how to ask him out on a date, so Kaz was able to ask her out on a date. Notes *Like Molly Stewart from the original Masked Rider series, Sarah came from a family a four before Kaz crashed on Earth. *She and Kaz have a storyline where they have romantic feelings for each other. *Sarah's cheerleading career was actually shown in the series. *She was the inspiration from Melissa Winters from the Toku series, Malibu Sentinels. *Sarah's friendship and relationship with Prince Kaz was modeled off of the Andros-Ashley relationship from Power Rangers in Space. *Sarah's birthday was given as February 16th, making her an Aquarius. *Sarah's birthplace was Seattle, Washington. *Sarah's favorite food was frozen yogurt; her favorite subject was theater arts. *After high school, she became a hairdresser. *She is modeled off of canon Power Rangers Kimberly Hart and Ashley Hammond. **Like Kimberly and Ashley, Sarah is a cheerleader and was in a relationship with male heroes. ***Although, Sarah is girly like Kimberly, she is also kind-hearted and sweet, like Ashley. *She stores nail polish in her fridge. *Sarah is also a Nicki Minaj fan, as seen in -. *Sarah is also a Katy Perry fan, as seen in -. *Sarah’s grade history. **In - she gets a D in her astronomy class. **In - she gets A's, B's, and a C in metal shop. **In - the principal makes a negative remark about Clover’s scores. **In - she graduates from Turtle Cove High. **In - she gets an A on her fashion design class midterm project. *Villains who selected her to be their queen. **Black Knight **Gelee **Salty Schooner External Links *http://the-hybrid-girls.wikia.com/wiki/Sarah_Parker] Category:The New Masked Rider Category:Female Category:Civilians